Somebody That I Used to Know
by SailorDeath13
Summary: When Gabriel fell, he lost more than just his family. Slight Gabriel/OC. Oneshot


**Azrael here. So, I've very recently gotten addicted to the show, Supernatural. I'm working on a couple other fics, but this idea popped into my head. There were a couple versions that I thought could work with the idea of the song it's based on, but I finally settled on this one. This is pretty short, but I kinda like Sabriel (my OC, not the pairing), so I might write more with her**

Part One: The Fall

Sabriel bit back tears as she begged her best friend not to leave. He was being reckless and stupid. She understood why he was doing it, but she desperately wanted him to stop. If he didn't cease his foolishness, she feared that the worst would happen to him.

"Gabriel, please, don't do this," Sabriel begged, wrapping her arms around her fellow angel, "Please."

"You don't get it, Sabe, not really," the archangel snapped and pushed her away, "I can't spend the rest of eternity like this. I'm done with it!"

"Then why don't you just say something? Don't give up, I'm begging you. You're making a big mistake!"

"I have to get out of here. If you were really my friend, you'd let me go!"

That comment hurt Sabriel more than she could have possibly imagined it would. She'd been bracing herself for some scathing words, but she hadn't expected him to attack her from that direction.

"I do care about you Gabe," she whispered, before raising her voice again, "That's why I can't let you do this! If you fall, you can never come back! Don't you see that?"

"I don't want to come back, Sabe!" Gabriel roared, "I never want to see any of you again as long as I live!"

"You can't mean that," Sabriel whimpered softly.

"Goodbye, Sabriel," he said coldly.

The moment had a terrible pang of finality to it as Gabriel disappeared with a rustle of feathers. A single tear slipped down her cheek before Sabriel turned and left to report what had happened to Michael. Gabriel had become a fallen angel. He had turned himself into an abomination. He was her enemy now. Sabriel sighed as she slipped into a different Heaven. She sat on a park bench and closed her eyes, forcing herself to focus on the painful task of severing all ties with the angel that was once the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Part Two: The Vessel

Amber Lee Faulkner had been a normal college student once. She got straight B's, partied on occasion, and had a lot of friends. One day, something changed. She went to church with her boyfriend, James, just to be nice. Honestly, she hadn't really wanted to be there, but James practically begged her to go. Thus she found herself sitting in an uncomfortable chair, listening to the preacher talk about "relevant" problems. At one point, he asked the congregation bow their heads in prayer. He told everyone that wanted to receive Christ as their savior to pray along with him. Amber had repeated the words, mostly just to make James happy. She didn't mean any of them. Apparently, though, someone was listening. Later that night, Amber was visited by an angel in a dream. She didn't think anything of it when she invited Sabriel to use her as a host. Why should she, when she thought that none of it was real? However, Amber found that she would never wake up again. She was sometimes aware of what her body was doing, but, for the most part, she was locked away in the back of her own mind to entertain whatever fantasies she pleased. It wasn't an altogether terrible thing to be connected to an angel, though she had to admit that it was a bit weird. Sabriel seemed pretty cold and unfeeling, but underneath that, Amber could feel a great sadness. However, she was never able to find out what happened. Sabriel kept that much hidden from her, and Amber was a bit afraid to pry.

Part Three: The Reunion

Sabriel wandered the earth in Amber's body, trying very hard not to be influenced by the girl's emotions. Unfortunately, the angel was affected in spite of her efforts. The steel cage in which she'd locked her heart broke apart more and more by the day. So, she was hardly surprised at the flood of rage and pain that overwhelmed her when she saw him again. Gabriel. At first, he didn't recognize her. Of course not, she was wearing someone else's skin. Once she drew her blade, however, he realized very quickly _what_ she was.

The angels exchanged blows for hours, neither of them tiring or slowing down. Wherever Gabriel tried to escape, Sabriel followed. She wasn't sure if she actually wanted to kill him, or if she just wanted him to feel her pain. Sabe had suffered so much by his hand, and she wasn't sure that Gabriel fully realized exactly what he'd broken. In a flash, she knocked the archangel off his feet and raised her blade. Tears welled up in her eyes and she drove it downward into the cement by his head.

The archangels eyes were wide with shock, his vessel's heart racing. Why hadn't she finished him off?

Sabriel let out a ragged sigh as a few tears escaped. "I guess I really can't kill you after all, Gabe." she whispered.

"Sabriel?" he asked softly, finally recognizing her.

The angel rose, pulling her sword out of the ground. She turned and walked away, not trusting herself to answer him.

"Sabe! Wait!" Gabriel cried, rushing to block the door, not that it would do him any good.

"What?" she snapped.

"Why did you attack me?" he growled, the shock had faded away and was replaced with a burning fury. How could she betray him like that?

"You're wanted by the holy host of Heaven. You're an abomination," she replied, just barely able to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"But you're my friend! I never thought that you of all people would try to kill me!" Gabriel snapped.

"We're not friends, Gabriel," Sabe said, "You made that pretty clear when you left."

He opened his mouth to reply, but no words came. With the way he was feeling, Sabe may as well have buried her blade deep within his heart. He'd never, in his wildest dreams, thought that Sabriel could ever hate him, but that was very clearly one of the many emotions swimming to the surface in her eyes. Pain. Hatred. Regret. Gabriel finally understood just how badly he'd screwed up.

"Sabe," he whispered. He hadn't meant to sound quite so pathetic, but maybe it would be enough to sway her.

"Don't talk to me like we care about each other," she snapped.

Sabriel shoved the archangel aside and stormed out the door, afraid that if she stayed any longer, she might break down.

"I can't love you anymore," she said to herself, though she was sure Gabriel was listening, "Now, you're just somebody that I used to know."


End file.
